Dragon Ball ZCE! Sin City Saga
by toonwriter 2.0
Summary: The villains got another Dragonball! And thanks to Krillin, now Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are stranded in Basin City! They've found a Dragonball, but three DBZ villains have found even more power thanks to The Roarks! How will The Young Saiyans survive!


**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Also, this is going to be the B Plot, while Peanuts is the A Plot. I haven't seen the graphic novels, so I'm only going off the movie and Sin City Wikia. Sorry if someone seems OOC. Now let's start a NEW SAGA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Dragonball ZCE!<strong>

**Zuko, in the heat of battle, sacrificed his life to save his fiancee, Mai. Mecha Frieza, still gloating over his kill, didn't see Aang switch over to The Avatar State. Goku got The Avatar out of his angry state, making a promise to bring Zuko back with The Dragonballs. The villains leave with a Dragonball, and The Z Fighter say their goodbyes. The coordinates are set for the two universes in which the Balls are in. However...Krillin screwed the ship up, and now the team is split. We go to Gohan and The boys to see their struggle...uh-oh...**

**Episode 17b:**

**Basin City!**

**A Crime Ridden Land**

"Ugh...great...where are we?"

Gohan sat up, still a bit sore from the landing. All he remembered was falling out the ship due to Krillin's...

"...Krillin. Why?"

Gohan got up and saw his brother Goten and his best friend Trunks on the ground. He shook them both, and they woke up, looking around worriedly.

"Big brother, where are we?" Goten whined.

"It's so dark and depressing..." Trunks bluntly stated, "Krillin screwed the pooch here. Damn it..."

"Trunks, watch your mouth!" Chastised a father-like Gohan.

The trio looked around, and spied a large neon sign.

"Basin City..." Gohan muttered. "Sounds interesting..." The young halfling felt around in his pocket, and breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled out the Dragon Radar. "Glad to see I still have this." Gohan clicked the top button and was ecstatic to see the orange dot blinking. And it was right in the city nearby...Basin City.

"Time for a visit to Basin City, boys."

As the boys walk into the city, they're oblivious to the "Ba-" in the sign flicker out, leaving the sign spelling, "Sin City".

*Inside the city*

The trio walk around, trying to observe the going-ons of the city. It was riddled with dirty streets, dirty sidewalks, dirty cars, and dirty people.

"Do the people here know how to bathe?" Queried Trunks as a man literally covered in a film of dirt passed by them. Gohan just kept staring at the Radar as he continued to observe the city. It seemed sort of sad. Nobody really walked around with a smile. The people were practically cold and indifferent, even to the crime going on around them. And there was a LOT going on. Goten witnessed a gang beatdown going on in public. Two men, one a bit fat and another a bit shorter, stole a man's wallet and his watch.

"That's the result of trying to steal money fron Hartigan. Fat Man...finish him."

The larger man, known as Fat Man, pulls out a gun and shoots the man straight in the head, with brain matter splattering everywhere. Goten cringes in disgust at the sight, but the passer-bys just continue to walk to their destinations.

"Ah shit. The the blood is spattered on my new boots." Fat Man complained.

"Just tidy them up when we get to the warehouse." His partner, Little Boy said.

Goten looked on in complete shock as the men just carried off a dead body in almost broad daylight...or broad grey daylight.

"Bro! Did you see that? They just-"

"Not now, Goten! I'm trying to find this Dragonball! Which should be somewhere near-"

Before Gohan could finish that statement, a running man with a large wad of cash pushed Gohan out of the way, causing him to fall on the radar. As he gets up, he sees that the radar is broken, crushed under his weight.

"Of course..." Gohan muttered. He saw that the guy was running from a lady who was screaming for help. Deciding to help save the day while getting a bit of revenge, Gohan jumped into the air. The robber, so focused on running, didn't seee the dynamic kick to his head from an overhead Gohan. The robber rubbed his head in pain, and saw who did it to him. He pulled out his gun and began spraying bullets in Gohan's direction. The young boy just deflected each bullet before grabbing one and flicking it back at him. The bullet flew straight back into the gun, causing it to implode, sending the man flying backwards. The criminal, now with burns all oover his face, tried running away. With the greatest of ease, Gohan ran towards him and knocked him out with a gut punch. He chuckled to himself as he dragged the criminal to a light post. He laid him down and grabbed the wad of money the robber stole. He walked towards the lady who had the money, and was in shock to see another man trying to harass her.

"HEY! She isn't som prostitute! Let go!" He commanded. The harraser turned towards Gohan and laughed.

"You don't get out much, do ya pal? This bitch here IS a prostitute! And I need some satisfyin'!" The guy tried to get a freebie from her, and she refused. He seemed drunk, as he seemed to keep stumbling, and his words were slurred. The man raised his fist at the woman and aimed it straight at her face.

"I saaaid...suck...my...DIIIIIIIII-"

His fist was caught by Gohan...and subsequently bent backwards, sending the man into a sobering pain. The man crumbled to his knees as Gohan just glared at him.

"You better go back into the pit you slithered out of, you snake. This is a warning. If I see you again, I will put you down. Got it?"

The man whimpered out a "Y-y-y-yes...", and Gohan kicked him away. The man scurried off, and Gohan turned around to comfort the woman.

"Wow, they sure 'love' you, huh?" Gohan joked. The woman got up and brushed off some dirt from her dirt before smiling at Gohan. She had blonde hair and her lips were bright red. She was wearing a skin tight red dress that came up to her upper thigh. Gohan blushed at the skimpy dress, trying to look away so as not to be rude.

"I'm Shellie. And you?"

"Erm, I'm Gohan."

Shellie smirked and gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek. Gohan blushed and looked up, trying to keep his composure. Shellie laughed at him a bit, and walked forward a bit.

"You're kinda cute. Hope some girl's already got you locked up."

"Well...I wouldn't say...wait...", Gohan just had a brain blast! "Where's Goten and Trunks?" Gohan looked around and started running around, panicking and worrying! Shellie looked at the boy, worried about whether or not the boy was off his rocker.

"What the fuck are you doing?", she bluntly asked.

"My brother and his friend! I left them on the corner somewhere! And now they're gone!" They weren't where he had left them. He looked around...and around...and around. he began asking around with the same question...

"HAVE YOU SEEN TWO LITTLE BOYS?"

And he got different responses all-around...

"Get the hell out of my face!"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"MOVE you spiky haired freak!"

"You gotta death wish?"

"You're cute..."

"Hey, give me some crack and I'll suck your dick!"

Gohan, upset over the responses (and mortified by the last one in particular), screamed out in frustration. He banged his head on the street light repeatedly, putting a large dent into it. Gohan looked behind him, and found Goten and Trunks...however...they weren't themselves...

"Trunks! Goten! You're alright! ...At least I think you are..."

Goten and Trunks were busy flying around confusedly...in front of the people...

"CRAP! GET DOWN!" Gohan jumped up and yanked them back down to the ground. The boys just laughed crazily. Gohan explained. "You guys, these people are pretty weak! The highest power level I can sense is at least 10! These people have NO clue about super powers! We shouldn't go around revealing our powers like that! We just need to find the Dragonball and leave! Got it?" The boys looked at each other, and Goten replied...

"Hey, Gohan? There's some...AAAAAWESOME sugar lying around!" Trunks nodded his head in agreement.

"They even make you feel awesome too!" Trunks added.

Gohan looked at them worriedly...

"Guys...where did you get this...'sugar'?", he queried.

"Over theeeeeeere...", they said in unison, pointing towards an alley with a baggy of half-eaten 'sugar'. Gohan walked towards the baggy with the white powder. He dipped his finger into the powder and sniffed at it for a bit. He knew it wasn't sugar immediately.

"Great...crack...my brother and his friend are on crack...this city is screwed up...", he said to himself.

"Of course it is.", Shelley replied. "That's why it's 'Sin City'."

"What?", Gohan jumped up, "I thought it was 'Basin City'!"

"Yeah, that's our official name. But this place earned Sin City. This is a shit-hole. Nothing here is good. The people here either turn into criminals, prostitutes, or politicians. Either way, we're screwing ourselves up. I swear, it's like being born here is worse than hell. Why is life like this, I wonder..."

"Wow...so that's why this place is so...depressing..." Gohan pondered.

"This place looks like shit...", a buzzed Trunks replied.

"TRUNKS!" Gohan scolded Trunks.

"You kids don't look like you're from around here.", Shellie remarked. "Here, let me take you to my home. Maybe we can help the little guys."

Shellie walked the three boys to her home area, trying to avoid crime.

*Roark Ranch*

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN? ONE OF MY OWN MEN WAS ARRESTED BECAUSE HE GOT BEATEN UP BY A FUCKIN' KID?", a yellow freakish figure yelled out to his lackeys. He was...well...bluntly put, he was a fricken' yellow freak that smelled like shit. The men looked down at their feet, ashamed at what transpired. The yellow freak pulled out a 9mm and aimed it at the man in the middle.

"Someone has to pay for this...", the yellow man pulled the trigger, blasting the brains out of the henchman in the middle. The man dropped to the floor, blood poured from his head onto the wooden floor. From the outside, three men looked on, chuckling at the yellow freak's brutality.

"Well looky there...that 'Yellow Bastard' is fricken' pure evil", said a redneck voiced android.

"Looks like we found an ally here.", A blue man in a pirate suit commented.

"I've done a background research on him. Roark Junior...his dad's Senator Roark. I'll pay him a visit. Bojack, you go with 13 to talk to this freak of nature. With both of them on our side, we have political power and power in the criminal world. And with control of both, we have control of Basin City.", said a white-purple alien.

"Sure. Why not. Let's take orders from Cooler...", remarked the redneck sounding Android 13.

"Let's just do it...", said the pirate Bojack.

"Ugh...fine..." 13 and Bojack flew down to Roark Junior's building as Cooler flew towards The Senator's office.

**Next Time on Dragonball ZCE!**

**Shellie led the Saiyan Half-lings to Old Town for rest, while the villains are on their way to torture the Roark men. And where is that Dragonball? How will this all turn out? Tune in next time to find out on Dragonball ZCE!**

**Next Episode-**

**Episode 18b:**

**Takeover!**

**Corruption Ensues**

* * *

><p><span>AN: There we go! Once again, this is all based off of movie knowledge and Sin City Wikia! Aaand once again, sorry if I got some of them OOC! If you could tell me how to improve the personalities on the Sin City characters, please feel free to tell me!

Thanks for reading! And thanks for waiting! Please review!


End file.
